You're Mine
by GreatBigFreak
Summary: Tony gives Sam a new toy. Rhodey is a bit of a troll. Steve is definitely a troll. Banner & Dr. Cho make a medical breakthrough without even trying. Vision defines his family. Harley Keener is a little turd. Tony & Bucky have a heart to heart... And no matter how hard anyone else tries, let it be known, that Tony Stark is king of the trolls. Part 12 of Drag Me Up From Down Here.


The series so far in chronological order: Family Meeting, The Rubble or Our Sins, Cut Up the Same, One Step Closer, Out Here in the Deep, My Calloused Heart, Nothing to Hide or: Earth's Mightiest Weirdos, Picking Up Pieces, Reach High to be Risen, Whispers in the Dark, and As We Are. This is a slow build Steve/Tony story.

Disclaimer: No money being made here. All our Avengers are belong to Marvel and Disney... as does my soul probably at this point.

* * *

 _Magic's only magic until you know the tricks  
But if this ain't real, I don't know what is..._

 _If anybody asks me why I came back here  
I'll say, "I'm picking up the pieces of a broken year."  
_You're Mine - Joel Plaskett Emergency

The next day Tony had a list of things to accomplish and he felt more able to do them than he had in a long time. He only hoped his body would hold out. Vision reminded him to supplement the nanobots in his body while the team had breakfast.

A good night's rest had rejuvenated Steve, and all had been quiet in the medical wing overnight. Tony sat close to Steve, thighs touching, easy and affectionate while the team readied themselves for the day. Tony fiddled with a tablet, threading together the basic outline of a new prosthetic for Bucky, focusing on making it lighter while maintaining strength and function. He was poking at the schematic in his head of the arm that HYDRA had created, and he was certain of a dozen ways he could improve it without really having to think to hard about it.

Tony was on to coffee number two when Natasha and Maria Hill set down another tablet in front of Tony and within sightline of Rhodey. Tony froze for a moment after laying eyes on it. "Geez, fucking warn a guy," he said and shakily set his coffee mug down.

"What's with the satellite images of Afghanistan?" Rhodey asked.

"We think we have some intel on a number of weapons caches not far from where you were held, Tony," Maria said.

"Okay, so what do we do about it?" Tony asked.

"You do nothing for the time being. You have health concerns. But we are thinking about sending Natasha and Clint in to investigate further," Maria said.

"We could use some air support who are used to targeted military ops," Natasha said to Sam and Rhodey.

"I'm in," Sam said. Rhodey looked hesitant and his eyes turned to Tony.

"You'll be okay?" Rhodey asked him.

"I have to build the new RT unit anyway. There's time for you to go and come back." Tony said. "Also, if Cap's here with Bucky, they could use the extra help."

"So long as you're okay," Rhodey said.

"I'm safe here, Rhodey. Keep them safe," Tony said and gave a nod toward Natasha. "But that means Sam has some work to do for me after breakfast."

"What's that, Tony?" Sam asked, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Happy dropped off the new kit I had assembled for you. I know you know it, but I don't know how you haven't spent every moment since he left sniffing at the crate and looking forlornly at me," Tony said.

"Military discipline. Don't think I haven't wanted to," Sam said.

"Well then, today is your day. Want to try out some new gear?"

"Hell yes," Sam replied and Tony grinned a mile wide.

Steve held off his trip to medical just long enough to see Sam and Rhodey take to the skies. He and Tony stayed on the ground while Tony and FRIDAY observed the adjustments made to Sam's new wings, including an interface with FRIDAY in the new goggles, which now had many of the standard HUD options that the armours had.

Tony smiled as Sam and Rhodey figured out some strategic maneuvers, marveling at how the two experienced pilots took the tech and improvised new ways of making it even more useful to them. "You want up there, don't you?" Steve asked, looking at Tony, who still had his eyes on the sky.

"Of course, Steve," Tony said gently. "When I built the armour, it was a tool... But it became a part of me so quickly that it's hard to be grounded like this for a bit. I mean, I could have FRIDAY pilot, but it's not quite the same... If I ever needed some space or to figure things out, I could hop in and take off... And either talk it out with JARVIS or just fly to see parts of the world I hadn't made it to yet, in order to remind myself what I do it for." Tony's voice was quiet and a bit dreamy.

"You'll get back there," Steve assured.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be alone anymore. I have other ways to connect now... But I want to show you some time... How I see thing world." Tony looked back at Steve. "Maybe build you a suit of your own... Rehash the Iron Patriot paint scheme."

"I think Rhodey would kick your ass for that," Steve said, smirking.

"And I would deserve it," Tony agreed.

"Nah," Steve said. "Just remember that you didn't deserve so much of what you got, Tony." Tony got close and pressed himself into Steve's side.

"Don't get maudlin on me now. I got work to do," Tony teased.

"Okay, how about this instead?" Steve asked as he pulled Tony into a searing hot kiss.

"Better," Tony said breathlessly when their lips parted.

"You know, you two look just as schmaltzy kissing from this angle," Rhodey announced over the coms.

"Don't harsh my happy ending buzz, honey bear," Tony warned.

"Dork" Rhodey asserted.

"Need I remind you that you're the one watching me make out with my boyfriend," Tony shot back. He felt Steve's grip on him tighten slightly. "Get a roof or something and leave us alone." Rhodey's sudden laughter caused the War Machine to shutter for a moment.

"Old joke?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Tony answered. "How are you holding up there, Sam? Liking it so far?"

"Definitely. Couple of tweaks here and there, but otherwise it's the best I've ever had to work with."

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Give me or FRIDAY a list and I'll see what we can get done before you guys take off."

"I can run a mission with it as is, no problem. I'll work out the details on the transport over to Afghanistan and give them to FRIDAY," Sam said. He swooped low over the complex at such a high speed that Tony didn't know how Sam stood the G-force without passing out. He arced around, and the wings went wide and vertical to slow him down, and then came in for a light and graceful landing. Rhodey followed, though slightly less gracefully. Tony was surprised by the warm expression he saw on Sam's face when he pulled the flight goggles up to rest on his head.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"I worked with what you considered to be an incomplete kit for years, Tony. Trust me, I'll be just fine. You do what you need to do," Sam replied.

"Well, technically I'm waiting on parts," Tony said.

"No, you aren't," Vision said as he floated silently out of the building, a sizeable metal case in his arms. "It requires your thumbprint to open it. Ms. Potts is thorough about security."

"She is indeed," Tony said. He was about to follow Vision inside, but paused and looked at Steve. "See you tonight?"

"Of course. If there aren't many people around, you could come down and have dinner with Bucky and I," Steve suggested shyly.

"Wouldn't miss it," Tony said, and kissed Steve enthusiastically. He lingered in an embrace with Steve and sighed happily, looking forward to the next time he would be able to hold Steve and be held like this.

He knew he was avoiding saying goodbye to Rhodey, who had stepped out of the armour until it was time to leave. Letting him go would be the most difficult thing. He wouldn't be at his friend's side and it killed Tony to know that he couldn't protect him at the moment.

It took him a moment to gather his courage and go to Rhodey. "I'm gonna be fine, sour patch," Rhodey said when Tony brought it up softly.

"I know. I know... I just..." Tony said and waved his hand, trying to express what he couldn't put into words at the moment.

"Have a deep seated need to look out for the people you love, because for a long time there were so few that one being hurt, or losing one, was absolutely devastating," Rhodey said, oddly cheerful. He hugged Tony close to him for a moment. Tony held him tight, taking so much solace from the fact that someone would reach out to him like that. Tony sighed quietly, and Rhodey spoke again. "I'll be just fine, Tony. I've torn up Afghanistan looking for you twice now, remember? This time I have very capable people with me."

"I know," Tony mumbled into Rhodey's shoulder.

"Do me a favour and call momma some time after lunch today, would you? She and dad know I'm headed out, but the details would be better coming from you," Rhodey said.

"Okay," Tony agreed, voice still muffled by the hug.

"Gonna let me go before your boyfriend starts to get jealous?" Rhodey asked, eyeing up Steve over Tony's shoulder.

"No way could I come between a bromance so pure," Steve said and Sam laughed.

"Don't look at me. I ain't hugging you goodbye," Sam teased. Tony turned his head just in time to see Steve's expression crumple. He went from neutral snarky to full on heartbroken waif in a second. "Jesus, man, I'm sorry. Come here," Sam said, and gave Steve the best hug he could pull off with his kit still on his back. But when he pulled back, Steve had gone to full-on trolling snark monster.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"Still got it," Steve said, looking rather smug. "You know how many late rent payments I got away with because of that face?" Steve chuckled to himself. "See you in a while, Sam. Try not to blow anything up," he said and walked toward the door.

"That's usually my line." Sam said to Steve's retreating back.

"Yeah, kind of a refreshing role reversal," Steve said over his shoulder. "Take it easy guys." Steve went through the door whistling softly to himself.

"That was amazing," Tony said.

"You try and use that on me and I will kick your ass all the way to Kandahar," Rhodey said.

"Aww, honey bear, you always say the sweetest things to me." Tony said, and kissed Rhodey on the cheek before letting him go. "Seriously, be safe."

"What? Do something stupid and then have to answer to you and momma if I don't? Don't worry about it. I am not that kind of crazy," Rhodey insisted.

Tony and Vision went to the clean room lab while the three bots watched from the window leading into the hallway. "I feel bad that they can't be in here," Tony said to Vision as he waved to the bots. The three bots waved back and sent greetings to Tony's mind. It reinforced the warm, affectionate feelings of the morning.

"We need to maintain sterility if Extremis will be shut down within you for any length of time," Vision reassured.

"I know, but this is exactly the type of thing they were meant to do. I need to come up with a way to sterilize them quickly. Hmm... FRIDAY, make a note of that please."

"Noted, boss," she said cheerily from above their heads.

"They will survive I'm sure. Time is of the essence," Vision said softly.

Tony nodded and took a deep breath. "You're right. Let's get this party started."

Tony's mind cast back to Afghanistan often while he and Vision worked. Vision fell into step with the process easily, helping Tony assemble the new RT. The parts had been well squared away by Pepper and were pristine coming out of the shipping crate.

Vision was around to be steady hands and voice when Tony's overall tiredness or excitement got the better of him. With thoughts of Rhodey on his way back to Afghanistan, Tony looked up at Vision after a long period of shared silence. "Have I told you about Yinsen yet?" he asked.

"No. Did you speak with JARVIS about him?" Vision asked.

"Extensively. Weasely bit of code was adamant to find out just who I was calling for when I woke up from nightmares after I was freed from the Ten Rings... Yinsen helped me build Mark 1 chest piece and Mark 1 armour... He saved my life by removing as much shrapnel in my chest as he could... Put an electromagnet to keep the rest away from my heart," Tony rambled. "I liked Yinsen. He didn't flinch from reality. Worked with it the best he could... I felt like I was losing part of him when I had the RT unit removed."

Vision contemplated in silence for a few moments before speaking. "You know that's an emotional response. His memory will always live on in the good work you do," Vision said steadily.

"Yeah, I know... But while I'm not exactly a nostalgia guy, I'm more of a talisman guy. The arc was the thing I could touch and see that reminded me of his sacrifice... Of my own sacrifice. It may not seem like much compared to Yinsen's life, but walking the wire of death every day made it feel like I was doing more than I actually was," Tony said.

"Would you consider me to be not all you could do?" Vision asked. Tony's head tilted at the non sequiter. "Do not downplay your accomplishments in regards to disarmament, Tony. How many missions did you fly on your own that the military never found out about, or simply couldn't be bothered with? The small places living in terror that don't warrant an organized response... How many places did you go to, that every solider would like to liberate but cannot due to bureaucracy? Also consider how many times you did tip off proper authorities when you could not guarantee a safe outcome for civilians. I do not have JARVIS' memories, and I mourn that now, but I have read the files he kept on you and the logs from the armour. You have done, and are doing good work, Tony. Now the rest of us want to help you carry on that work," Vision said. Tony gave Vision a sad, unsure smile.

"I just want to be there for it, ya know? Yinsen told me to not waste my life, and I feel that I've lived up to that final request overall... But I want to be here as long as possible. I don't want to go gently into that good night after just making good on my mistakes. I want to do wonderful things in this world... And I suppose part of me is afraid that this insane plan won't work," Tony said.

"And that is why you have us," Vision said gently. Tony smiled and blinked back tears. "Speaking of mad science, Dr. Cho, Dr. Banner, and myself have been planning something of our own to help you. We can show you the schematics once she arrives."

"What have you been up to?" Tony asked.

"You shall see. I would like the others to be here for the reveal," Vision said.

"Oh all right... Yet another sneaky A.I. in my life." Tony said and shook his head gently. They fell back into a companionable silence for a time when FRIDAY gently informed them of a phone call. Tony had her patch it through to a nearby monitor, and was looking at Harley Keener's mother on the screen.

"Hello, dear," Tony said with a pleasant smile.

"Hi Tony. Jesus, Harley was right."

"Right about what?"

"He said you didn't look well... Pictures online. He's worried, but he won't call you. Figured you're too busy... But it's wearing on him. He's distracted from school work again," she said.

"You sure it's me he's worried about and not something else?" Tony asked.

"He's moping in the garage non-stop. Cut class three times last week... But I can't ground him to his room because I still need him to babysit his sister before I get home from work. Can you please call him, Tony? Even if you're not okay... He'd want to hear it from you," she said.

"I am walking a shaky line between okay and not okay," he said softly. "But I literally have the best people in the world on it."

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked. "You've done so much for us." This was true. Tony had ensured that Harley's mom worked a steady 40-hour week now, that they had health insurance, and the mortgage was paid on the house. There were also college funds for Harley and his sister waiting.

 _"The kid helped me save the President. It's the least I can do."_ Tony had told Pepper off handedly after the fact. He'd also stayed in touch with calls, texts, and emails, though Tony tried to never impose on the tight knit family. Still he would ensure they were looked after. He was fond of Harley and his insatiable curiosity. He also admired the freedom he had to explore as a child, that Tony's upbringing didn't allow him. He'd had so many other advantages though, and wanted to provide the best of both worlds to the kid.

Tony gave Julie Keener a smile and realized that the last time he'd spoken to Harley was just after Ultron. Losing JARIVS had hurt the kid too. "I tell you what, I am about to undergo a major chest surgery. But it should be the second last or last one depending on how things go. I will be sedated for a few days and the recovery will probably take some time. I would love a visit while I'm housebound. I can have the three of you brought to the Avengers facility if you can get the time off of work," Tony said. Julie's face lit up.

"Harley would love that," she said. "Hell, I would love that." Tony chuckled. Julie Keener had turned out to be a hardworking, sweet woman, who was just trying to do her best for her kids in the absence of their father. She shared Harley's enthusiasm for science when she had the time, and if she didn't understand things completely, she easily recognized Harley's aptitude for it. Tony had to like her for fostering that in her son.

"See what you can arrange with your work. I'll probably be up for visitors in a couple of weeks, and you and FRIDAY can arrange something. Maybe we can be incredibly wasteful and have you picked up in a Quinjet," Tony mused.

"Will you still call him?" she asked shyly.

"As soon as he's done school, I will call," Tony promised. "He did go to school today, right?"

"On pain of severe ass-kicking," Julie said, her voice teasing.

"Good. I'll have FRIDAY send him a text to make sure he's home doing his homework when I call."

"Thank you, Tony... I don't know what I ever did to deserve this gift," She said softly.

"You raised a smart kid, who while not above being a manipulative little shit, is pretty awesome to hang out with. Playing indulgent uncle every now and again is the least I can do. It's good for the soul."

"He's been so worried. He's so full of ambition now, usually. It's been a remarkable change."

"Give them the right chances, and kids will usually take them. It's why I tend to like them," Tony said and smiled at her.

"Ah crap, my break is almost up. I have to go," she said.

"Okay, give FRIDAY a call when you find out what time you can have off," Tony said, and ended the call.

"If Steve could see you now," Vision said wryly. Tony smirked.

"Keep it on the down low. I got a rep," Tony said.

"Though how you managed that at all is beyond me. You really have all the crustiness of a rose petal, Tony," Vision retorted as Dr. Cho and Bruce entered the lab.

"Shh! What did I just say?" Tony exclaimed.

"It's not really a secret, Tony," Bruce said with a lopsided grin.

"But you keep thinking that, Tony. I think it's sweet," Helen said.

"Hopeless. I'm doomed. Whatever happened to the Merchant of Death? I miss that moniker. Way more manly than rose petal," Tony said as his gaze hovered over the new RT. He was placing the core just so, and had to do it with his own hands. Thankfully Vision indulged this bit of self-reliance.

"Afghanistan happened to that moniker, and I personally am glad of it. I would much rather be friends with Iron Man," Bruce said. Tony smiled again. Bruce, like Yinsen, had a way of presenting hard truths to him, but doing it in a way that didn't freak him out.

"I agree. Your public and private image is much better off without it," Helen said. "Have you told Tony about the innovation we've made?" She asked Vision.

"Not yet. I felt it was your news to tell," Vision replied. "I am merely the donor in this case."

Tony set the core, and eyed it carefully, using Extremis' projections in his mind's eye, to help him calculate the precision distances the core needed to have against the wall of its casing. He finally looked up again. "All right, before we get into wiring this up, what's going on?" Tony asked.

"We want to place a vibranium based net around your heart, like we do for surface tissue, to rebuild it. When we reboot Extremis, it will give your body something permanent to build new tissue on. That way, if you ever want to disable Extremis, or it is disabled by another, your heart won't start to break down," Dr. Cho explained.

"It's a permanent cure, Tony," Bruce said. He pulled up the schematics on the screen that Tony had been speaking with Julie Keener on. Tony looked at the diagram with wonder on his face. He stood shakily from his workstation and went to the screen.

"But the black market vibranium from Ultron's doomsday device was repatriated back to Wakanda," Tony said.

"But not the vibranium contained in me," Vision said.

"No, I couldn't." Tony's voice was sharp.

"It's only a few grams," Vision said. He held out his palm, and a metallic sphere started to form and hover over it. The infinity stone in his head easily rearranged the molecules of his body, and it only took a moment. Vision handed the sphere off to Dr. Cho. "There. It is already done."

"V... I..." Tony's voice stumbled.

"When I was first created, everything was new. I wasn't sure what I was. I wasn't JARVIS. I wasn't Ultron. I am neither of them... But I think I have come to be the best of their possible outcomes... And hence that makes me a child of you. It is you to who I look to see whom I can be, to see what makes a good human, to see how to overcome flaws, to see how to understand, and for help when others have difficulty understanding me... If I can contribute a small, simple, thing to keep you here with us, then I will do it gladly. I still have much to learn," Vision said.

Tony's mouth moved as his eyes looked around at the gathered people in the room, but no words came to him. He'd never been trained on how to deal with breathtaking gratitude. His mouth closed and opened again, but there was no sound to go with it. The only time he'd felt like this was after the acts of kindness that Edwin Jarvis bestowed on him. A well thought out Christmas gift, a cake and candles on his birthday, and his presence at school activities. The only way he'd been able to thank his guardian was through affection.

"I..." Tony started, and then took a breath.

"Tony," Bruce said softly. "It's okay."

"I know. I just..." Tony gasped, fighting back tears. His hand went instinctively over his chest. "It's just... It's been so many years worrying..."

Bruce wasn't one for casual touch. As a child, it simply wasn't done when his father was home. He had to relearn normal touch after his mother died, and he'd been moved into his aunt and cousin, Jennifer. Still he knew how touch-starved both he and Tony were. He laid his hand over Tony's on his chest and slowly pulled him close.

"It's okay, Tony. It's going to be fine," Bruce said.

"It's... what winning a lottery might be like, Bruce... Better than winning the lottery," Tony whispered. Tony dropped the hand on his chest and latched on to Bruce. Bruce felt Tony trembling slightly in his arms, unsure of how to react. He could see that Tony was slightly panicked and overwhelmed with relief.

"You hung on long enough for science to catch up with your injury, Tony. That's incredible for a guy who once had a week to live," Bruce said.

"Yeah, I think I did okay," Tony mumbled. Which Bruce knew by now was Tony's line when everything had gone to hell; but that he'd come out of it physically no worse for wear. It made Bruce laugh a little, and Tony laughed along with him.

"I mean it, Tony. It's going to be fine. It's going to be better than fine," Bruce said. "Now, go sterilize your hands before you get back to work." Tony nodded. A cure. A permanent cure for his heart. No more late nights spent wondering if tonight was the night his body gave out. Tony let Bruce go slowly, his breathing much more calm now.

"Whatever the three of you want for research is yours. Just tell me what you need. I mean it," Tony said.

"It doesn't have to be like that, Tony. You don't owe us anything. If you think about it, it's a nice way to say thank you for your generosity to us," Helen said.

"No, I mean... If you can come up with a way to solve my almost decade old problem while you were on a damn plane, Helen, think of the things that could be accomplished if you had a dedicated team, space, and equipment," Tony said. "Think of all the people who could have better lives instead of waiting on organ donation lists... If you can do that, you're saving lives while making the medical community a shit ton of money. I mean, it will destroy certain aspects of it, certain treatments, but that can be dealt with, funnel the money from that into new tech and treatments... You'd be giving a lot of sick people their lives back," he concluded.

People often wondered out loud and to Bruce's face why he liked Tony so much. And this was why. He saw the global benefit to a small idea that would help him. Rarely did people look past the surface of Tony Fucking Stark. Rarely did they see the guilt-ridden, but kind, altruistic, and endlessly generous side of him.

"We'll talk about it after you're feeling better. Now go do what you need to get done, Tony," Bruce said softly.

Tony took another slow breath and nodded. He was still unsure and worried, but he was smiling as he headed back to sanitize his hands. The tremors calmed once he looked at Vision and found his focus again. Vision... Vision had called himself Tony's child. He wasn't JARVIS, but he could be family as the other A.I.s were.

"Thank you," he said to Vision. "I... I don't even have words."

"It's a pleasure and an honour, Tony," Vision replied. "Let's finish what we started." Tony nodded and they settled in back to work.

The new arc reactor was beautiful when it was complete. Tony had considered making the part that would sit on the surface of his chest opaque, but Vision gently guided him to choosing a more translucent option, and letting the light of the arc reactor shine out. "It's beautiful, Tony. A beacon of what you've been through and how far you've come... Unless you feel that it would cause you distress."

"It doesn't really bother me... I mean, I suppose it should... It would bother most people I think. But to me, this is just the next step. This is what I need to do next. Funnily enough, it literally was a nightlight sometimes. It comforted me to know it was there. I knew I could go on if it was there," Tony said.

"Well then, as Agent Barton might say, let your freak flag fly," Vision said. Tony sputtered and directed his face away from the new RT to laugh, curling into Vision's side. He was steady and solid beside Tony, his body perfectly warm, though the feel of him wasn't exactly as a human body would be. Which would only matter to Tony if he thought that having a physical body was the only way to be human. Thankfully, he wasn't burdened with such antiquated ideas.

"Agreed," Tony said. The only way to get through this was to embrace it. "Though Barton is a terrible influence."

"But he is rather fun," Vision said.

"Point," Tony acquiesced.

They called Bruce and Helen over to inspect the RT unit when they had affixed the faceplate, and everyone agreed that it would save of a lot of room over the older designs. "It's beautiful, Tony," Helen said.

"Life saving tech is my aesthetic," Tony said, voice full of snark, but his smile was genuine.

Tony spent the lunch hour chatting with Mrs. Rhodes. She was pleased to hear from him, and they shared their worry about her son being off in Afghanistan, no matter how short the visit.

"I know, Tony, but he believes in making the world better for everyone, like you do. It's why you two get along so well. Practical dreamers. It works," Mrs. Rhodes said.

"I like that," Tony said and smiled. "So I have to assume that you've been informed of my upcoming surgery."

"How soon will it be?" she asked.

"I think as soon as possible when the others get back. I don't want to waste any more time," Tony replied.

"Are you sure it's not just your natural impatience? You're sure things are ready?"

"As they'll ever be," Tony said. "The RT units are proven. And Bruce and Dr. Cho are working on something extraordinary to make sure that my heart can repair itself. It's... remarkable. I don't know how I'll ever thank them."

"Simple, say thank you," Mrs. Rhodes teased.

"I have. I swear I have... I just..."

"I know what you're thinking. You're cooking up excessive gifts for them. Friendships don't have a balance sheet, Tony. Not the good ones anyway," she said.

"I will endeavour to keep that in mind," Tony said softly. "But their idea is good. Revolutionary. Can I give them funding to explore it further without it being weird?"

"Sure. That's fine. Just don't buy them cars. Or islands. Or large rabbits... Well, maybe give the Hulk a large plush bunny. Might help him calm down," she said. Tony laughed.

"All right. Agreed... Thank you for being so good to me," he said.

"You're just grateful all over today, aren't you? It's easy to be good to you when your boy is a good man," she said.

"I ended up with the best parents, I swear. Even if you're psychic to the point of being terrifying," Tony said, leaning back, and breathing easily.

"I don't know about the best, but we love you very much... And I am proud of my ability to make my boys crap their pants. You have to respect somebody," she said and Tony laughed long and loud at that.

"Momma Rhodes watches the watchmen," Tony said and smiled.

"Would you like us there when you go under?" she asked.

"I know Rhodey probably would. But only on the condition that we can fly you in. There's no need to brave the interstates when you can be here so much faster," Tony said.

"Just this once, for your sake, I will let you charter a plane," she said.

"Great, are you going to wait until I'm awake to give Rhodey that kidney punch you promised him?" Tony asked, wholeheartedly embracing his little brother role for a change.

"Keep it up and you'll get one too as soon as you're recovered enough. I am patient. That is something I will brave the drive for," she said.

"Well it would keep until we get there at Christmas," Tony said. "Hey, do you mind if I bring Steve if he doesn't have other plans?"

"I would be insulted if you didn't bring him," Mrs. Rhodes said.

"Good. You have a new biscuit fiend in the family. And he can eat like a horse. Fair warning," Tony said, but kept on smiling.

"I look forward to the challenge... You sound good, Tony. I am so glad you went up there," she said quietly.

"Me too, Momma Rhodes," Tony said. "Feel better than I have in years. Maybe ever."

"Good. Now keep it up. Call me when James and the team get home safely. Text if it's after 11pm though. I love you, but with a son in the military, I don't like late night phone calls."

"Of course," Tony said, and bid her goodbye and then finished up the rest of the food he'd pilfered from the kitchen.

Later that day, after he'd run checks on the arc reactor to test its soundness, Tony walked into the medical wing of the facility. He was holding his phone out in front of him, looking at an admonished Harley Keener on the screen. He was in what Steve might call a fatherly mode, though Steve knew Tony would deny it. What Steve admired was the fact that he could see that Tony was upset, but that he wasn't yelling. What Rhodey had told him about Edwin Jarvis' style of discipline, Tony had taken to heart, and was currently employing.

"Harley, kids who cut class _don't_ get into M.I.T. I was a horrible shit, yes, but my dad never had to buy my admission into a school," Tony said firmly but quietly.

"It doesn't matter, Tony. I could single handedly raise the testing average for my graduating class and still not get into M.I.T. without a scholarship," Harley replied.

"Don't, Harley... No... I didn't want to tell you until later, because I didn't want you to feel any pressure. But I assure you that cost is _not_ going to be a factor for your education. Same goes for your sister. It's already set up. Where ever you want to go. I don't care. If you want to go to M.I.T., that's great. If you want to study obscure British history at Oxford, that's also great. The only thing I can't do, is earn the spot for you. Nor can I guarantee your usefulness in your chosen field. That's on you. But I know you can do it. You got along just fine before you knew me. Don't lose that. That resilience will serve you better through your life than knowing some rich asshole ever will, okay?" Tony said, looking at Harley until the kid raised his eyes. Tony smiled a little.

"Yeah, okay." Harley replied.

"Now, that being said, knowing a rich asshole does have its perks. Your mom's going to try and get some time off so the three of you can visit me up here while I'm recovering. Because nothing says restful like a teenage boy asking me a million questions he could just as easily Google," Tony said. Harley's eyes went wide, and a smile slowly banished his sullen expression.

"Aw, I missed you too, Tony," Harley said. "I told you we were connected."

"Shut up," Tony said and rolled his eyes. "Don't give me your metaphysical BS."

"I think we both know that's impossible, as I am physically incapable of shutting up," Harley said. Tony smiled on the inside. Harley's mood had turned for the better. Mission accomplished on that front. Still, there was a dressing down to be completed.

Tony spotted Steve, who had been recovering drinks for he and Bucky. "Oh look, in my infinite generosity, I am going to give you another backhanded treat. Captain America is standing right here and he's going to tell you to get to your damn classes on time. Skipping is for the kids who've already given up. School sucks. I get it. But you can use it to improve yourself and get the hell out of there. Steve?" Tony turned his phone to show Steve's amused face.

"Physically incapable of shutting up? Must be Harley," Steve said and grinned. Tony had filled him in on the kid after the incident with the Mandarin. Harley's jaw dropped, and for perhaps the first time in his life he was speechless... Almost.

"I-uh-yes. I'm Harley. I'msosorry. I'llgotoclass. IwasjustsoworriedaboutTony. Andhe'sgotanxiety. AndhelookedsosickonInstagram. AndImissJARVISand-" Harley said in a jumbled rush.

"Son, it's okay," Steve interrupted and gave a reassuring smile. "Breathe." Harley did as asked.

"How come he listens to you? I can barely get the little pubescent pustule to make me a damn tuna fish sandwich," Tony said, feigning annoyance, yet secretly delighted at Harley's shameless fanboying.

"For the same reason you listen to me. My decisions tend to be strategically and tactically sound. That being said, my ideas often come from elsewhere, including you often enough... So, Harley, I am with Tony on this one. Get to your classes on time and study hard, all right? Tony thinks you have a lot of potential. Living up to it is the burden and privilege we all share," Steve said.

"What I _think_ is that he's a pain in my ass," Tony said, and then turned the phone back to himself. "Aren't you, my halfway smart ragamuffin?"

"Pustule? Ragamuffin? God, how old _are_ you?" Harley asked. "And I'm not just halfway smart."

"I am old enough to trip you up easily enough. Prove to me how smart you are by going to your damn classes," Tony countered.

"Besides, I totally have you beat in the age department," Steve said. He was still standing quietly off to the side. Tony smiled but held back on the sugar daddy jokes for the time being.

"It's good to be young," he said instead, and Steve chuckled.

"I'll be in with our guest," Steve said and Tony nodded. He returned his gaze to Harley.

"All right, so I won't have to field anymore of this crap, right?" Tony asked. "If something is wrong, talk to someone about it. I've got a lot on my plate right now, but I don't want to add worrying about you more than I already do to my list of priorities."

"You worry about me?" Harley asked.

"Of course I do, Harley. I don't lead a life where I get to check in with you as often as I'd like, and I'm sorry for that. But don't think it's because I don't care. And don't hesitate to call. If I'm not immediately available, FRIDAY can set something up so we can talk or text, okay?" Tony asked. Harley nodded. The boy was holding back emotion he didn't want to share, because he was so used to the grown men in his life failing and leaving. "You promise you'll call me, Harley?"

"Yeah Tony," Harley said quietly. "I miss JARVIS. I don't know FRIDAY that well, and I..." Harley trailed off and Tony understood. He knew that JARVIS had developed a rapport with Harley.

"I miss him too, Harley. But he was so noble as to give himself up to something greater," Tony said. Calling everyone who was familiar with JARVIS after they had defeated Ultron had killed Tony even more. "We lost a good friend, and I miss him every day. But FRIDAY is worth getting to know. She's a sweetheart... And Vision, who contains JARVIS' base code, is amazing. If there's time when you visit, the three of us will go stargazing, okay?"

"Sure, Tony," Harley agreed.

"Now, being the horrible influence that I am, have infiltrated your teachers' personal lesson plans, and sent the relevant homework from the days you were marked absent to your ridiculous email address. DinosaursAndLazers? Really? How old are _you_? Five? I'm thinking five," Tony teased. Harley grinned proudly.

"It's good to be young," he fired back. "You only wish you could have an email address that cool." Tony snickered quietly at him.

"Go catch up on your homework... And maybe think about working on your tuna fish sandwich making skills," Tony said.

"Bye Tony," Harley said and rolled his eyes. He had a mile wide grin as he did so though.

"Bye kid." Tony ended the call. "Hey FRIDAY?"

"Yes, boss?" she asked.

"Reserve DinosaursAndLazers as a Stark Industries email address for Harley, would you?"

"My pleasure boss," she said.

"Thanks."

Tony knocked gently as he entered Bucky's room. He stashed his phone in his pocket and pulled the tablet out from under his arm. "Hey," he said softly.

Steve was sitting in one of the two low armchairs that had been moved into the room, in order to give the appearance of coziness, and the practical reason of people spending extended time in the room. Bucky was reclined on the bed, on top of the covers, wearing a t-shirt and jogging pants that both bore the Avengers logo.

"Hi," Bucky said, attempting friendliness. His body language was still quite wary though.

"Sorry I haven't been back down. Got caught up in an inventing spree," Tony said. "How are you feeling, James?"

"I'm getting better... Clearer every day... Than I was, I mean. I still get confused though. Unsteady," Bucky said.

"I bet," Tony replied. "It's going to take some time, but you'll get there."

"Hope so. I think I can get back... Mostly anyway... Steve said that there's something wrong with your heart. Are _you_ okay?" Bucky asked. Tony was utterly charmed by Bucky's concern, and his face became soft and open.

"I should be. I need to have a major surgery done, but my odds are good, and I have the most qualified people in the world helping me," he replied. Steve had told him that Bucky had been a bit of a mother hen, and Tony knew that Steve would be rejoicing to see that that part of his personality was intact.

"Okay," Bucky said and nodded. He was still very unsure of his surroundings though, and Tony understood that.

"I do have a question for you, James, if that is all right with you," Tony said. Bucky sat up a little straighter, interested by Tony's friendly and congenial tone.

"Sure," he said, and gave Tony a nod.

"I would like to know if you're interested in replacing the prosthetic. I am cooking up designs that would be lighter, but have as much functionality," Tony said.

Bucky eyed Tony carefully. "What do you mean? What do you want me to do with it? What do you want me to do _for_ it?" he asked suspiciously.

"The only thing I want from you is for you to get better, and be able to function in society again. That's all. If you'll remember, Howard Stark did pretty well for himself. I have managed to build on that exponentially. I have the means and knowledge to improve your situation. I would like to do that for you if you'll permit me. But only in your own time, of course. There is no rush or push. I just want you to know that the possibility is there," Tony said.

"But why?" Bucky asked. His face and voice were suddenly hard. Tony took a step back, giving Bucky his space, and kept his body language calm and relaxed. Steve held up a hand to call attention to himself in order to diffuse the situation. Both Tony and Bucky cast their eyes to Steve's commanding presence.

"Tony, what I am sure Bucky is trying to say, but can't get across right now, is that... he remembers what he was ordered to do to your parents. He's wondering why you would still want to help him," Steve explained calmly. Tony looked back at Bucky with a quiet, neutral, expression.

"James, blaming you for their death would be like blaming the gun used in a murder. HYDRA was the one squeezing the trigger. You just happened to be the trigger... I know a lot of people won't see it that way, but I do, and I will work hard to make sure others eventually see it that way too. Despite my manias and eccentricities, I have pull in this world. I am wealthy enough that what I say goes. I try to use that influence benevolently," Tony said softly.

"You were not the cause of their deaths, James... I'm an engineer. I'm used to tracking a problem to its source. I will never really understand why organizations like A.I.M. and HYDRA want power like they do. Power is difficult to maintain. There is no perfect, subjugated society. People are messy and rebellious. But what I do understand is that they hurt you. They hurt and exploited you until you had no choice but to obey... So my best _fuck you_ to the people who are really responsible for the death of my parents, is to take their asset and give him every opportunity to take his life back. I can burn their infrastructure to the ground, and that is good, and I will continue to do it... But helping you is far more constructive. It's much more worthy of my time and effort," Tony said and took a long breath.

"I'm tinkering with designs for a new prosthetic, because I can empathize somewhat with you. They hurt you far worse than they ever hurt me, but I do know what it is like to have my life fucked up because of them. I've just had longer to recover from it," Tony said.

Bucky was off the bed and in Tony's space almost faster than Extremis could keep tracking him for Tony. Tony flinched, but he held his ground. Steve was on his feet next to them, prepared for anything.

"Thank you," Bucky whispered. He was reaching out to Tony, who knew this drill very well already today. He opened his arms, and Bucky's looming body language softened. He leaned into Tony, eyes closed, and overcome with emotion. "Thank you," he said again.

"You're welcome," Tony said, acknowledging, rather than dismissing Bucky's gratitude as he might have in the past. He placed his arms gingerly around Bucky. Like Steve, he was strong and incredibly defined, but his body yielded to Tony. "Oh goodie, another hugger in the family," Tony said lightly. Steve couldn't help but laugh.

"How many of those have you had today?" Steve asked.

"There was you, and you again, and Rhodey, and Bruce, and Vision... and I have to tell you all about how much genius there is between V, Brucey-bear, and Dr. Cho. Oh my god, it's nuts. I am a valley girl who literally cannot even right now," Tony said. Bucky made the barest motion to pull away, thinking that the moment had passed. Tony hunkered down and played koala bear, all delightful, yet clasping, dead weight. "Nope. Who said you could go?" he teased. "I am a formerly lonely, touch-starved, billionaire raised by the butler. I need hugs to live. I just happen to be able to multitask and run my mouth at the same time," Tony said. He looked Bucky in the eye with the kindest expression he could muster. A mischievous spark lit in Bucky's eyes and the barest of smirks crossed his face.

"New arm in exchange for hugs then?" Bucky asked. Tony snorted on his laughter.

"Square deal, Barnes," Tony said and gave him a nod. "Could be a lot of hugs though."

"Build me a new arm and I'll have twice the hugging power," Bucky murmured. Tony laughed again and slowly let Bucky go. He turned to Steve, who had wet eyes and a megawatt smile.

"I like him. He's like a more flirtatious you," Tony said.

"I thought you might," Steve said.

After a pleasant meal where Tony rambled through most of it, going over design ideas with Bucky and FRIDAY, Bucky claimed he was tired and sent Steve back with Tony for the night. Steve didn't believe him for a second, but was eventually convinced to go. Tony left Bucky with instructions on how to work the TV in the room, and quietly set FRIDAY to policing anything that Bucky might find upsetting. Bucky chose a nature documentary, gazing fondly at the high definition images of birds of paradise.

"I want to do the surgery soon," Tony said as they started to settle in for the night.

"Okay. When?" Steve asked earnestly.

"When everyone can get here. I think it's best. I will put out the word to call everyone here. Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey's parents, all want to be here," Tony said.

"Sure, Tony," Steve said. He got close to Tony, and ran his fingers through his hair and down his cheek and neck. Tony pressed a kiss to Steve's lips and moaned happily. Steve came to the conclusion that he needed more of that noise in his life. His hand continued downward, and he felt Tony's hands working their way up his back muscles. Tony moaned again simply at the feel of Steve's body against his. His desire was hitting a fever pitch, but for the first time in his life he hesitated. He wasn't going to push someone before they wanted what he did. Tony stopped himself from trying to get Steve out of his clothes, and placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on Steve's neck and under his jaw.

"And then," Tony murmured. "You and I..." Tony placed another kiss, biting Steve's lower lip oh so gently. "Are taking a fucking vacation. Literally a vacation for the express purpose of-" He rubbed his cheek along Steve's scratching with his beard.

"Language," Steve interrupted. Tony peeled back and howled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tony bawled. Steve smirked.

"What do you think?" Steve asked. Tony rolled his eyes. He then jumped at Steve, who caught him around the waist, as Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's hips. Tony grinded their bodies together, working with the friction of their clothing to get Steve's undivided attention.

"You're a fucking troll, Rogers, and I think it's the hottest thing I've ever encountered," Tony whispered into Steve's ear. His breath was hot and heavy as he nibbled at Steve's ear. Tony encircled Steve's head with his arms, surrounding him as best as he could, luckily Steve's narrow waist seemed to be built for this kind of thing. It was Steve's turn to moan deeply. Tony felt the sound rise up from Steve's belly and groin. The heat between them was heady, and Steve's eyes rolled back into his head for a moment. Tony dragged his teeth along Steve's jawline and was rewarded with another moan. Tony grinned, satisfied with his work. He pulled back, and extricated himself from Steve's arms, and put his feet back on the floor.

"Wait, what?" Steve asked. His flushed face was full of confusion that the action had stopped.

"Now who's the fucking troll?" Tony asked, looking smarmy but calm. Steve's eyes narrowed in betrayal.

"You! You're the troll!" Steve barked.

"And you would do well to remember that," Tony said. He leaned in though and kissed Steve's lips sweetly. "To be continued, love," He whispered. "I have some calls to make. Come cuddle with me while I do."

"You son of a bitch," Steve said and shook his head.

"Really, Steve, watch your language," Tony said and moved off toward the sofa. Steve couldn't help it and laughed in his disbelief. "You coming?"

"Not in the way I want to be, thanks to you," Steve grumbled but stepped forward and took Tony's extended hand. Tony laughed and kissed Steve again.

"Still love me?" Tony asked.

Steve sighed overly dramatically. "Yes," he admitted.

"Still got it," Tony said. Steve's jaw set in a firm line, and he picked Tony up bridal style while Tony laughed and squawked. He dumped Tony on the couch and hovered over him, kissing him hard. When he pulled back from a breathless Tony, he smirked again.

"Mind giving me a neck massage, love? It's been a long day," Steve said. Tony chose to laugh at the sexual one-upmanship.

"Come here, soldier," Tony said warmly.

\- End (for now)


End file.
